Take Me Home
by ShinyLight
Summary: I lay in the dirt, filthy and tired. I have lost track of time and feel my heart slowly slipping away as hope fades past me. A flash of green and a tear manages to sneak past its barrier. Tonight is the night.


**Just a short story set in old Japan. Please review and tell me what you guys think of it. **

**Take Me Home**

The silence is deafening with little hope of escape. Not even a ray of light may enter this closed cage of mine. I feel my hands shake and my breath wither; only the coldness comforts me now. I look down at the words I have written and can only wonder when she will come for me. If she will come for me. My hand moves to scribble more into the only thing I am allowed to keep in this box of dirt and metal.

_~Apprehended by the darkness, a forest of iron cold bars.~_

My gaze turns to look at the iron and concrete cage I have been punished to stay in. The air is stale and musty, and I am only greeted by loneliness with each passing day and night. The sound of nothing lingers and my eyes move to the small opening in the wall. It is night but not even the moons ray's dare to make its way through the cracks of this hell whole.

How much longer must I suffer here? I have already begun to forget what shade of color your eyes are, it has been so long. Green. That is all I can remember.

_~Where light cannot break the canopy.~_

My thoughts fade back to you and I begin to pray once more. I hope you are safe and free from harm. I am the only one to blame for the sins that have taken place. If only time had a heart to still itself, I would have never allowed them to take me away from you. I was tricked and regret my actions deeply. Now, here I stay. I don't even know where here is. Perhaps in the dessert or maybe a tower high in the sky, I do not know. What lays beyond these walls, I have no idea. I see nothing and hear nothing but the howling winds and my shallow breathing.

_~Where is here? Why am I shut away?~_

My heart aches at the silence and the missing of your voice. Do you feel the same for me? Are you scared as I am? I can only whisper your name softly to myself which brings a small smile to my cheeks. But in the end, I am still alone and only wishing to be free. I can only sigh at the thought of my empty home, this prison of a box. Not even a window accompanies me in this tiny cell, making sure that darkness is my only visitor.

_~Isolated and desolate, let me go.~_

The thought of being embraced by you brings hope into my soul, but fades quickly. I wish only to be swept up into your warmth and to feel the love you once had for me. A tear manages to break past its barriers and falls freely down my tender cheek, the warm liquid tickling my bruised face. Why is it a sin to want to love you? I can't seem to find the answer yet, and trust me when I say I have thought long and hard.

_~There is no where I can reach, to touch.~_

Closing my eyes, I refuse to let another wet tear fall. I have made my decision and will not regret my acts. My tired eyes look at the pages of my diary, at the words I have yet to finish. My unfinished poem to you. I look at my hands and yet, can't seem to recognize them. Dirt, blood and callous now mar these once smooth and soft hands. Would you recognize my touch?

The sound of metal gates opening and closing steal my attention away for the time being. I know what is to come. I do not move as the creaking of the door to my cell is swung slowly open. He calls for me but I refuse to move, to acknowledge his presence. My eyes close calmly for I know what will happen next. The routine is a never ending cycle and I have grown numb because of it. His heavy footsteps echoing loudly behind me, one right after the other. Closer and closer he comes, like a lion stalking its prey ready to rip its throat out. An amused laugh escapes his lips and I can only cringe silently inside. I can feel his grin piercing through my back as his dark presence engulfs my entire form. I am ready for the pain that is to come, but I will not break.

_~A bitter, bloody smell renders, with the Baltic air, I cough.~_

A breathe on my ear and my eyes shut. A cold hand rests on my neck managing to send chills down my spine. His deep voice calls my name and I can feel the pounding of my heart, ready to burst from its cage in fear. Will tonight be the night?

My lack of response annoys him and the lingering hand on my neck, slowly and roughly, tightens its grip into my chestnut hair. I winced as I felt strands break and pull apart and this seemed to give him great satisfaction. But this was only the beginning. The night had only just begun and the sun hours away from rising. It didn't take long before he dragged me to the side and slammed my head hard against the wall.

A deep thud bounces harshly back and forth off of stone bricks as an anguished cry leaves my mouth. He shouts but it only fuels his anger to continue his ruthless beating.

The breaking of skin stings and I groan in pain falling to the side once more. Heavy feet move towards me again without hesitance, his empty glare towering above me. The taste of copper on my tongue is familiar as I feel it begin to fill my mouth. I meet his heartless gaze with mine and can only smile in mockery. It hurts, but I can't give up.

Anger quickly flashes brightly on his face and my already bruised ribs must endure a painful kick. I wince as he slams me against the wall, my sight blurring for only a moment as my head smacks hard against the floor a second later. A cough of blood leaks from my thin lips and the ringing in my ears causes me to gasp in dizziness. He kneels down beside me and cups my face. His voice is sincere and the question finally escapes his mouth.

I look back into his golden orbs and I can see desperation swimming behind them. I could only stare back with no emotion.

With my choice of silence, he drags me up like a rag doll and begins the routine all over again. It seems like forever but once he is done and tired, my punisher calls my name in hopes that I will surrender the answer he needs to hear. My body is limp and broken. The cold ground is the only comfort as warm red liquid begins to coat my form, the smell of my own blood heavy in the air. The crease on his forehead and brow tells me he is still furious and curses my name before slamming the cell door shut and leaving in wide heavy strides. I could only smirk at my small victory before frowning at the new pain I must attend to now.

_~Hand meets horizon, waiting for the savior.~_

I lay in the dirt, filthy and tired. I have lost track of time and feel my heart slowly slipping away as hope fades past me. Lost as the emptiness begins to sink in and weigh my heavy chest. I look up at the darkened ceiling and inhale slowly, resting my blood soaked hand on the cool steel blade buried deep within my side. A flash of green and a tear manages to sneak past its barrier.

Tonight is the night.

_~The desert reflects my lost soul, but my heart differs from the terror.~_

-xox-

The cool night air flows freely against my skin and I pick up my choice of weapon. The blade is sharp and thick, heavy. The weight reminding me of what has to be done. A deep breath and I glance over my armor. It radiates in the night ready to take on any battle that should come my way. Flashing my gaze up into the moon, I pray in silence. The time has come and I will bring her home. To hold her in my arms again.

_~From where I take myself, I will seek her out, and take her home.~_

My heart pounds and I take my first steps into the dark abyss knowing he is waiting to end my life at the perfect moment. I can sense him, smelling the death and blood that surrounds his aura as I venture further into his domain. My breathing quickens and I must prepare myself as unknown shadows move silently beneath the silver moon, dancing gracefully amongst the walls. I can only pray for strength as my grip tightens on my weapon, ready to strike at any moment.

The air is chilling as I make my way further into an abandoned hall, my destination within reach. There is no turning back from this nightmare.

_~A storm of madness impedes, ~_

Closer and closer he comes, his presence doing well to frighten me, but I mustn't falter. With one last step, I see his figure rise out of the shadows calm as ever. A grin plastered well upon her face, I take my stance. The time is now and only fate will decide who the victor shall be. Into the moonlight he stands and I can see the dark garments that cover his pale skin, his eyes glowing with mischief and curiosity, or perhaps, eagerness.

_~A maelstrom of nightmares flusters.~_

He speaks and his voice brings terror to my body. His words are sharp and piercing but I refuse to listen. I raise my weapon ready to fight and watch as he moves to do the same. I am ready and will not lose. My gaze moves to his lips were he darts out his tongue to moisten them as if he is hungry to start.

If he is ready to die, then so be it.

_~Fight through the carnage.~_

I close my eyes tight and yell as I rush towards him. The smile on his cheeks never leaving his disturbing face. Swinging my weapon with such force, I hoped to knock him off balance as we made contact. His grin widened as he commented on my lack of strength. This only managed to fuel my anger, and I pushed off and rushed forwards once more. Sparks began to light up the dark walls as our weapons clashed against each other, over and over. The sound of metal scraping in harmony with our never ending dance of metal and blood. His bitter laugh sickens me as I look into his soulless eyes. He is enjoying this.

Seconds turn into long lingering minutes and we are both tired and exhausted. Blood trickles down past my brow and I see him touch the wound on his thigh. I wipe the sweat off my face while watching him carefully. Tearing part of his garment, he wraps the cloth securely around his wound before meeting my fierce stare. He straightens his pose and I can see the disbelief and anger swirling within his gaze. I'm not as weak as he thinks.

I jump into the air and swing once more, but am caught off guard as he spins behind and traps my arms against me. I struggle to breathe as his free arm wraps itself tight around my throat. His breath is hot against my ear and I hear him chuckle, satisfied with how things turned out. My swords slips past my fingers creating a loud clank against the solid ground and I try to rip the arm away from me. My sight began to blur and I could feel the heavy beating in my chest as it tried to fight for survival. The deafening sound of blood rushing through my veins does nothing to help as I start to choke, gasping for something, anything to breathe. Time slows and I start to fade in and out.

A flash of crimson eyes reminds me of why I am here and a jolt of retaliation surges through my body. I slam my head back, managing to hit his with it. A painful scream erupts from his mouth, and as I fall free to the floor, I gasp in a large amount of air. The feeling had never felt as good as it did now, and I could feel my lungs expand in relief as it absorbed the precious oxygen. Breathing rapidly, my vision began to return and I see my sword beside me and rush to pick it up. And without fail, I thrust it into him, watching as his hallow eyes made contact with mine. Pulling the metal sword out, I watch him fall to his knees, his fingers dabbing at the blood spilling out of his chest. Anger paints his features as realization sinks in. Blood drips from the corner of his lips as he slouches forward, his head slowly falling in defeat.

I shuffle back a few steps, weak and in pain but I stand tall and relieved. I have defeated the impossible and have come to end this horrid dream. One last look and I turn to leave his dying corpse, my legs carrying me closer to my destination.

The time has come.

_~Touch the sky and travel over the reach,_ _connect with her heart and fly.~_

-xox-

I sit alone in the darkness, the sound of broken tears hitting lightly on the pages of my diary. If only time could rewind itself and bring me back to you, I would not be in this cage alone, forever waiting. The scent of death is thick in the air and I can only hold onto the silver handle still embedded within me. There is no more pain only sorrow, guilt and hate.

The sound of metal doors opening and closing again quickens my weakened heart. Does he think me dead already? I shut my eyes tight, trying to find the strength deep within me so that I may face this man with the little courage I have left.

The unfamiliar rustling of armor and light footsteps enters my ears as the intruder stands before my cell. My gaze turns towards the large door. Who is it?

_~The iron bars rattle, who's there?~_

In the darkness, I see the shadow move. It is hesitant as it peeks throw the metal door. Are you another, sent to punish me as well? I will not falter, not even for you.

_~A mystifying presence lingers,~_

For unknown reasons, the smell of fresh blood enters my nose. There is something else. Familiar. I breathe again, only to decide that it is the scent of summer air. My confused eyes lift to try and find yours within the shadows.

_~The pure smell not newfangled but native.~_

You move from your place and unlatch the door calmly. The scent is stronger now as it flows into my cage, overpowering my sense. I know it; let me see your eyes, please. As if answering my silent plea, you take a couple of steps forward. Your emerald eyes flash brightly in the dark, giving me hope once again. You have come to save me. I will be freed from this hell.

_~And there you stood in such honor, bloody and tired, you broke open my jail.~_

Tears seeped out onto my cheeks and you rushed forward to hold me in your loving arms. My heart beating rapidly at the touch and warmth you always managed to bring. I could only sit there holding you close to me as I breathed in your scent. So much I have missed it and only wish to drown in such sweetness over and over again. Don't ever leave me again, please.

_~From that moment, I was no longer alone.~_

The doubts that had tried to find its way into my heart have finally vanished. I pull back from our embrace wanting to see your smile, but instead, confusion is sketched deep within your gaze. A small cautious hand rests on the blade and I can only stare at your sadden orbs. Anger and guilt slips quickly past your features but I caress your cheek in reassurance.

_~Where I doubted myself, my aura.~_

Wiping away my tears, you kissed my forehead. You have defeated the impossible and brought hope back into my heart. I have missed you so much and am happy to see you safe. A small breath and I close my eyes. Your voice is shaky as it whispers my name but I haven't the strength anymore to open my crimson orbs in reply. My body still growing too weak to do as I command, you leaned over and held me close. In your heart, you and I know that tonight will be my last.

Your long blue locks fall forward and tickle my cheeks and I breathe in your scent once more. I am happy to be in your arms one last time. The silent sob shook in your chest and I could feel the tears drip freely down your cheeks like a wild river. I feel your pain and I am sorry.

Safe. I am safe within your arms as you carry me out of my iron cage and out into the desolate night. For the first time in long months, I looked up into the sky and was awed by the sight. It was so beautiful, the moons rays glistening above us and the stars glistening wonderfully like your jeweled eyes. So beautiful.

You called my name and I turned to look at you with happiness, tears still flowing past there barriers.

_~You stepped over the heavens, and picked me up.~_

I kissed you one last time, ignoring the sting it gave on my torn and chapped lips.

_~Thank you, I said.~_

A weak smile as you continued to carry me in your arms. With one last breath, I whispered softly into your chest, finding the notion quiet comfortable. You squeezed tighter, acknowledging my request. And for once, I felt free and closed my tired orbs, knowing well you would not disappear from me ever again. A cool breeze glides gently past us and with a short quick breath, I am succumbed by my own darkness.

_~Natsuki, take me home.~_


End file.
